Blue Miku
by Hyper Foxx
Summary: What if you got the chance to live in the Naruto anime world just by a simple text Miku did and she loved it see what happend in this crazy anime world if Miku came and changed the plot read to find out. Adventure/Humor/Romance


***Blue Miku***

"Aaahhhhhhh! Shannaro!,"

I'm falling! Why the freak am I falling?! I was just in my bed watching tv on my phone and now I'm falling!

I did not even get to finish my show.

That's not the point I'm falling from the sky!

How did this happen you ask I'll tell you in an italic flashback.

"_Miku get ready for bed!," my orphan mother shouted to me from the tv room. Yep I'm an orphan._

"_Okay!," I shout loud enough for her to hear me._

_I take a shower, brush my teeth, put on my pajamas then I go to bed._

…_.._

_Fine I don't go to bed I actually go under the covers and watch my favorite anime Naruto._

_I was watching episode 2 when I got a text._

_It looked like this._

_From: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Text Hokage if you want the best thing to happen to you._

_That's what it said. I'm only 12 so the best thing that happen to me hasn't come happened yet so…_

_But it might be some crazed Naruto fan._

_Might as well find out._

_When I was done texting Hokage I hit the reply button and that's when it happened I felt blue energy inside of me and then I fell._

Now here I am falling… wait?...

Is it just me or does this look like the leaf village.

AHH it has to be that's mount hokage!

Wait aren't I falling…. "Ahhhhhhhh!,"

**Boom!**

"Ouch!"

"The heck!" ouch that really hurt ….. but why did someone else scream and this ground does not feel as hard ….. and is it breathing!

"Um could you like get off of me," the ground or person asks me.

"Ahhh! I'm so sorry for falling on you," I shout looking to see a familiar person

Wait why is everything anime! I'm even anime weird that must mean without a doubt that's Naruto Uzumaki you can tell by his blonde spiky hair his ocean blue eyes his orange jacket with blue shoulder pads and a red swirl on the back with a white swirl on the left side and his ninja shoes so cool wait that means I'm in the Naruto world cool but this might be a dream let me check I pinch myself and closed my eyes long enough to see if it was a dream and it wasn't cool! I don't really have anything at fome anyway I'm an orphan so. I want to stay here!

"Um hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki but… " Naruto starts getting my attention "Who are you and why did you fall from the sky?"

Uh oh should I tell him my name I don't my last name so should I just tell him my first name yea.

"My names Miku and I fell from the sky because… I was roof jumping and … fell."

"Okay…. Well see you later Sam I got to get up early for my ninja meeting.

Ninja meeting and he looks my age so this must be the end of episode 1 the part that they didn't show on tv huh.

Wait I have no where to go and if I stick with Naruto I could become a main character and go along with the plot with him.

"Hey wait Naruto! " I yell getting in front of him.

"Yea do you need help" he asks with a curious look on his face. What can I say I should of thought this over can I say I need somewhere to stay I don't know I wasn't prepared for this.

"Can I live with you" I guess I have to be straight forward.

"Say what!"man Naruto's so loud.

"I'm so sorry I have no parents they both died when I was just born and I am an orphan and I have no where to go so can I stay with you until I have someplace to stay please" I blurt out.

"Sorry you can stay as long as you want" Thank you Naruto!

"Thanks Naruto" I just noticed this but I think I can sense chakra its like even if I close my eyes I can sense Naruto in front of me and the villagers around me. Naruto's chakra feels warm and happy it makes me feel good.

"Come on Miku I have to get to bed early for my meeting" the blonde says as he walks forward.

"Coming!"

We make it to his apartment building when I feel some strong chakra looking at us I didn't want to tell Naruto because I didn't want him to worry.

When Naruto opens the door he walks in in and motions me to follow.

I see clothes and ramen bowls everywhere and dirt and the kithchen a mess and don't even get me started on the bathroom.

"WHAT! I'M A GIRL NARUTO AND YOU THINK I'M GOING INTO THIS PIG STAIN OF A HOUSE!"

Yep that's what I did my pupils disappeared leaving my eyes completely white.

"Ahhhh sorry Miku I didn't think I have company so I ahhh I'm sorry I need help Multi Shadow Clone Justsu!" Naruto is so easy.

After that the apartment was clean in 15 minutes.

"Naruto I'm going to take a shower and I want you to take one when I'm done"

"Okay Miku"

When we were done Naruto stated the obvious.

"I only have one bed….. I guess I can sleep on the floor"Naruto is so kind but I can't let him sleep on the floor it's his house.

"No it's your house I'll sleep on the floor but thanks" I just can't let him sleep on the floor.

"How about we both sleep on the bed" He needs to think twice on what he says but it's not like we will do anything eww.

"S-sure" Why did I stutter.

Naruto and I were both on his two person bed facing each other I shouldn't be worried Naruto's in love with Sakura so it's fine hey I should mess up the plot and try to hook Naruto up with Sakura. Phew

"So Miku since we both are orphans do you want to be my sister.

Yes I'm going to be the sister of Naruto Uzumaki wait does that make me Miku Uzumaki cool! Yes I'll be a main charater awesome!

"Yes I will"

"Cool so how old are you?"

"12"

"Me too!"

"So Miku when's your birthday?"

"October 10th at 10:00 p.m."

"Wow me too but I was born at 9:59 p.m."

"So Naruto that mean your older than me hee hee"

"Yea well good night"

"Night"

~~~~~ March 3rd ~~~~~

"Wake up Naruto!"

"Ah! Miku what is it"

"Naruto you have to get ready"

"Aw! I forgot"

While Naruto gets ready I made some instant ramen and found some girl clothes in a drawer weird anyway it was a sleeveless white collar shirt with a blue tie, a black mini skirt with a blue trim, and a two black and pink bands to tie up my two long pigtails that goes with my bangs. Then Naruto came out and ate breakfast.

"Hey Miku where did you get those clothes from"

"Found it"

"Weirdo"

"Hee Hee"

"Well see you Miku I got to go"

"Wait can I come with"

"…" Naruto started even though he didn't talk. "Sure"

As we left for the academy I noticed people giving us dirty looks me and Naruto ignored them but it made me feel uncomfortable.

That's when I sensed someone hiding behind a fence and then this spiky haired kid with a helmet wearing a yellow Konoha shirt with gray pants popped out it has to be Konohamaru.

"Wah!"

He slipped on his own scarf.

Wow

"Hey boss fight me and who is the hot chick next to you" Did he just….. rude!

"Who are you calling a hot chick! I ought ya hit you" I started walking over to him when Naruto stopped me.

"WHAT! NARUTO!"

"That's the Hokage's grandson"

I froze.

"Hey I thought you were going to hit me scared now that you know the Hokage's my grandfather" That little brat!

**THUD!**

"CHA I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR GRANDMOTHER BELIEVE IT!" Yep I hit Konohamaru my pupils white my teeth sharp I looked crazy.

"Wow Miku"

"Uh oh I'm so sorry Konohamaru I don't know what happened just don't do that again" I know what your thinking dumb mixed emotions.

"Anyway let's go Miku before were late" Naruto just ignored all that wow.

"Okay" I guess I should too.

We made it to the academy and walked into a classroom.

Naruto say a seat away from this kid leaving me in the middle I wonder why he just doesn't scoot over huh I turned to the kid and realized why.

It was Sasuke Uchiha.

Me and Naruto started talking about stuff we need to buy for me and I started talking about girl stuff which got Naruto bored.

Then somebody interrupted me which was rude.

"Hey Naruto only graduates can come here" the interrupter told Naruto.

"I'm a graduate see" Naruto said as he pointed to his forehead protector to prove it.

"Your such a drag you know that"

Now I know it's Shikamaru.

That's when two girls ran in the door both getting stuck in the doorway.

"Move out of the way billboard brow I got here first" It has to be Ino.

"Now way Ino-pig my toe came a centimeter before yours" how can you tell Sakura do you have a ruler.

"Hey Sakura! Over here!" Oh Naruto don't.

"Oh Hi!" Don't act like your talking to him.

"She's coming" Naruto prepare yourself.

"Move!" She pushed Naruto that mean bastard!

"Ouch!" Poor Naruto.

"Hey don't push him like that!" I yelled as I stood up.

"Whatever let me sit by Sasuke" Oh no she didn't.

"No! Now help Naruto get up!"

"I don't have to"

"So you just go around pushing people"

"No just Naruto he's an orphan he doesn't have any parents so he wasn't trained right"

I started to tear up at that.

"Shut up! Sakura! That is so mean! Sasuke's an orphan too why don't you treat him like that"

"Because he is not annoying"

"Well what if I did this"

**THUD!**

"See I hit Sasuke like you did to Naruto"

"How dare you-"

"Stop that's what I did when you hit Naruto!"

"…"

"See now if you help up Naruto, apologize and hug him I'll do the same to Sasuke."

Sakura picked up Naruto apologized and hug him which Naruto blushed at and I did the same to Sasuke.

That's when Iruka sensi walked in and I sensed some chakra charging and getting a dark aura.

So I turned around and kicked that person in the face.

Dark (that's his new name) released the transformation and revealed to be a person and dark clothing everyone turned around and gasped Iruka tried to keep everybody safe while I tried to stop the person.

I jumped to the back of the room and we threw punches we both blocked each others punches at a fast pace. I did a backflip back then I threw a punch then changed it into a kick confusing Dark making him fly to the wall.

Since I can sense chakra I charged my charkra to my left fist then punched Dark in the face creating a small crater.

After that everyone clapped making me turn around bow and blush.

"What's your name?" I forgot how Iruka sounded he has a perky voice.

"Miku" I need to come up with a last name…. wait! "Miku Uzumaki!"

Iruka gave me a confused look then smiled.

Then he came up to me with a forehead protector, a kunai holster, and a shuriken holster.

Really me a ninja! Cool!

"Now go sit down so I can call teams" that was a little rude huh Iruka.

After he was done with teams 0-6 he made it to team 7.

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Miku Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka."

"Why is there so many people?" Thank you Sakura.

Because we have new people and had to deduct people.

Oh.

"Team 8 Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. Team 10 Ino Yamanaka Shikamaru Nara Choji Akamichi"

Now get ready to meet your team leaders.

**Wow I got a long chapter and if you didn't know Miku is the story picture if you did not now and R&R please and thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Miku but I own her personality in this fanfiction.**


End file.
